


come vibe with me

by Luonto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Gender-neutral Reader, How Do I Tag, Multi, Reader-Insert, Songfic, hoo boy, my first attempt at both of these so, nekoma boys but soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luonto/pseuds/Luonto
Summary: when you signed up to be the new manager for Nekoma High's volleyball team, you certainly didn't expect them to be such an... odd bunch.That is, until you get to spend some quality time with each of them.(a collection of x-reader fics for the nekoma boys, with a sprinkle of songfic mixed in bc i don't know how to stop)
Relationships: Fukunaga Shouhei/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Inuoka Sou/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Shibayama Yuuki/Reader, Teshiro Tamahiko/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Kuroo Tetsurou- The Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thanks for clicking on this little self-indulgent project of mine.
> 
> This all came about because I saw this tweet a while back (https://twitter.com/sunaiuna/status/1279114835960254471?s=21) and thought that if seijoh listened to kpop ggs and inarizaki listened to boy groups, then nekoma probably listens to k-rnb! that led to a playlist and assigning the boys songs and then, well... I ended up writing this lol.
> 
> It’s a niche idea but I thought it could be an interesting premise for a fic! I wouldn’t say these are true song fics, but each song is kind of integral to the vibes of it all.
> 
> Well that’s enough rambling, whoops. Here’s the first chapter- we’re starting with Kuroo of course, set to the song UN Village by Baekhyun.
> 
> (Playlist I’m basing this whole thing off is here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0vcBFEwe2SwN4pX8cQOxhf?si=D-ri37wBRca4q2W07SIBrA)

Spending your afternoons picking up volleyballs and taking down statistics was pretty much par for the course of what you imagined being Nekoma’s manager was, but you certainly didn’t expect to be cornered by the captain on your very first day.

The sun was setting, a nearby clock was chiming 6 pm. Practice had just wrapped up, and you were wheeling the bin full of volleyballs back into the gym’s storage as the boys left for the day, chatting amongst themselves. It took most of your energy to push the damn thing into the storage room, and after shoving it as far inside as you could, you leaned up against the doorway, trying to catch your breath.

That’s when he found you.

That tuft of rooster-like black hair bobbed into view, a long, muscular arm sneaking out towards the pillar, landing just above your shoulders. With a shady-looking smirk plastered across his face, any passerby would think you were being harassed.

“(Y/n)-san, eh?” he drawled. You hastily gulped and nodded. Noticing your nervous demeanour, he pulled his arm away, grimacing sheepishly.  
“Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanted to talk, captain-to-manager.” He held out a hand.  
“Kuroo Tetsurou. I’ve been a middle blocker for the team since my first year. Nice to meet ya, (y/n).”  
You placed your hand in his and shook it, smiling slightly.  
“Nice to meet you too, Kuroo-senpai,” you answered. “So... what did you want to talk about?”  
Kuroo shifted from foot to foot, glancing towards the door.  
“Nothin’ specific, to be honest. Walk with me?”  
You didn’t see any harm in it, so you nodded, accepted his offer. He grinned back at you and strode over towards the door of the gymnasium, hoisting a sports bag over his shoulder.  
“You ever spent an evening in Ginza, (y/n)-san?”

Having moved from the countryside recently, the busy streets and bright neon lights of Tokyo still overwhelmed you. As Kuroo led you down the streets, you made an extra effort to stay close to him, not wanting to lose him in the crowds. Such a feat would be close to impossible, owing to his impressive height and distinctive haircut, but one could never be too sure.  
Nekoma High was located an hour or so from the city center. The two of you made the short walk to the local station and waited for a train to take you to Ginza. Kuroo stopped briefly to buy some drinks from a vending machine, then began to chat.  
“You’re new around here, right?”  
“Yeah... my family moved to Tokyo from Chiba prefecture, so this is a big change of pace.”  
“Mmm, it can take a while to get used to the constant bustle- I remember how confusing everything was when I first moved here.” He took a swig from the bottle of Pocari Sweat he’d bought, humming slightly to himself.”  
“You’re from out of town as well, Kuroo-senpai?” you asked, fiddling with the can of soda he’d given you.  
“Nah, I was born in Tokyo, but used to live further out in the suburbs. My family moved when I was eight. That’s when I met Kenma and got him into volleyball.”  
“Kenma?”  
“Our setter- blond hair, dark roots, gloomy expression.”  
“He doesn’t seem like the volleyball type,” you remarked.  
“If it wasn’t for my nagging, I don’t think he wouldn’t be playing. We go waaaay back...”  
He took another sip and sighed, staring off into the distance. The train pulled up at the platform, packed with salarymen on their evening commute. Squashed up against each other like sardines in a tin, you felt a little nervous, even with Kuroo’s hand on your shoulder. 

When the two of you stepped off the train, you couldn’t help but let out a little gasp at the sea of neon lights in front of you. Towering skyscrapers and luxury brand stores lined the streets, while salarymen bustled to and fro, on their way to one of the many bars to destress after work, no doubt.  
“Pretty swanky, eh?” Kuroo grinned, tossing his Pocari Sweat bottle into a nearby bin.  
“No shit, Rooster Head,” you replied, eyes still wide. He laughed- a loud, barking hyena laugh that made you jump out of your skin.  
“Well, aren’t you bold, (y/n)-san?”  
You glared at him, clutching onto your soda can tightly.  
“Why bring me here?” you asked. “Trying to show off for the new kid?”  
“Foiled! You got me.” He raised his hands in mock surrender.  
“The stuff here’s a bit expensive for me, but someday I’ll be able to treat you properly.” He winked slyly. “For now though, I’m thinking some cheap gyoza and a stroll around the neighbourhood. Ginza is best experienced at night, after all.”  
“You’re a strange man, Kuroo Tetsurou,” you commented. Who knew this lanky teen with perpetual bed head had such expensive taste?  
“You think?” He raised an eyebrow, before clearing his throat and speaking softly.  
“Volleyball’s all about teamwork- you can’t set or spike the ball without at least one other person. Making sure everyone gets along, even the managers and coaches, is really important to me as a captain. Trust me, if the team was free tonight they’d all be here too.”  
A brief silence passed between you two as you mulled over what he just said.  
“I can see why Coach Nekomata and the others picked you as their captain.”  
“Don’t flatter me too much, kid. Now come on, let’s go get those gyoza.”  
He turned and strode off down the street, singing quietly to himself.

_Hannam-dong UN Village hill  
Looking at the moon from this hill  
You and me, mm, yeah  
UN Village hill  
Side by side looking at the moon  
You and me relax and chilling, ay, yeah_


	2. Kai Nobuyuki- Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch on the town with Nekoma’s reliable backbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits and kudos on the Kuroo chapter!! It really makes me happy, hehe.
> 
> Welp, we’re moving down the list to Nekoma’s backbone, Kai! He’s a sweetheart, so I’ve got a really fluffy piece for you all based on Eat by Zion T (https://open.spotify.com/track/0q3xk0VI0w7omVXYA09sVw?si=bESfw-f3QzOv6c5zIEZ2qQ)
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing you noticed about Kai Nobuyuki was that he radiated warmth.

Everywhere you looked, he was standing quietly in the background, offering supportive words and pats on the back. He didn’t have an in-your-face presence like Kuroo or number 4 with the mohawk. With your limited knowledge of volleyball, you could tell that his receives were his strong point- not super flashy, but essential to the team’s cohesion.

Occasionally you’d see him glance at you from across the gym and smile, waving slightly. You always felt the urge to wave back, too. It was just something about him that made you feel at ease.

So when he stayed back to help you pack up one night, you happily accepted his offer. It was nice to have a helping hand, after all.  
The pair of you worked in silence for the first few minutes, before you decided to ask him a few questions. Nothing too deep- just small talk.

“So... how long have you been playing volleyball for, Kai-senpai?” you asked, your voice shaking a little bit. Those first-time conversation nerves got to you like always, but not as bad as usual.  
“Mmm... since 6th grade, I think.” His voice was deep, but soft- like lying at the bottom of a bathtub, you thought.   
“I had a few friends that played at a local club around here, and I went to watch one of their practice matches. I like the way that volleyball matches flow, so I joined the club and then my middle school team.”  
“Ahhh, I see... is that why you came here?”  
“Hmm?” He looked up at you, eyebrows raised slightly.  
“Well... Coach Naoi told me that Nekoma’s playstylei is about using receives and blocks to facilitate your attacks, right?” you tried your best to explain. “So... it’s kind of like using the ‘flow’ of the game to your advantage?”  
Kai paused for a moment, then began to laugh- a warm, honey-like laugh.  
“What? Did I say something wrong?”  
“Not at all, (y/n)-san,” he reassured you. “I guess I just never thought about it like that. I came here because I heard that Coach Nekomata had come out of retirement and I liked his coaching style, but I couldn’t quite pinpoint why. You’re very observant, (y/n)-san.”  
You could feel a blush begin to creep into your cheeks and hurriedly slapped your hands over them- you’d never been the best at taking compliments.  
“Thanks, Kai-senpai. That’s... really nice.”  
“No problem,” he replied, grabbing another bin full of volleyballs and wheeling it into storage. He shoved it inside, then paused, turning back to you.  
“I’m hungry. Wanna go eat?”

Kai took you to a small ramen bar located under the train-tracks near Nerima station. It was cozy- there weren’t many seats, and only four items on the menu. A man with greying hair and a small scar on his left cheek skilfully combined every ingredient at just the right moment, moving gracefully like a dancer.   
“He’s pretty good, huh?” you mused, watching him curiously as you stood in the entranceway.  
“Yeah, he’s practically a master,” Kai agreed. The man looked up from the stove and bowed slightly at Kai, smiling widely.  
“Good evening, Nobuyuki-san. Same as usual?”   
“Yes, master, thank you.” Kai returned the bow and took a seat, pulling out a chair for you. You nodded gratefully and sat down next to him.  
“And who’s this? A new friend of yours?” The ramen master fixed his gaze on you and you gulped a bit- that man had an intense stare.  
“(L/n) (f/n),” you replied quietly. “I uh... go to school with Kai-senpai.”  
“(Y/n)-san’s the new manager for the volleyball team,” he added, patting you gently on the back. “They’re doing a really great job so far.”  
You felt another blush colouring your cheeks and quickly pulled your scarf up to cover it, staring at the menu on the wall. Kai looked a little puzzled, but let you be, making small talk with the ramen master. You decided on a bowl of shio ramen with chicken, and the master quickly set about preparing both of your orders.  
“What’s your usual?” you asked Kai quietly.  
“Shoyu ramen with chashu pork and a hard-boiled egg. Kuroo-san and Yaku-san think it’s kind of boring, but I like the simple flavours. Plus, since I’ve been coming here since I was a kid, the master makes it just the way I like it.” He winked playfully.   
“I think it suits you,” you said, grinning at him. “It’s simple and reliable, like your receives.”  
“You really think so?”  
Now it’s his turn to blush, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red. You noded reassuringly, inching a bit closer.  
“I don’t know much about volleyball, but you do a really good job at keeping the ball up so the others can do their stuff. It’s like... you’re the ramen noodles and they’re the other ingredients? Like, the noodles aren’t often talked about, but without them it wouldn’t be ramen?” You paused, shaking your head.  
“Sorry, none of that makes sense. I was just rambling.”   
“Nah, it makes sense to me. Thanks for saying that, (y/n-san).”  
He took a deep breath, but held back what he was about to say as the ramen master places two bowls of steaming hot ramen in front of you. The smell is almost intoxicating, and you eagerly pick up your chopsticks, excited to dig in. When you first taste the broth, your eyebrows shot up as the flavours exploded across your palate. Who knew a simple shio ramen could be so flavourful?  
“Good, right?” Kai chuckled, already chewing on a mouthful of pork belly. You nodded appreciatively, stuffing your cheeks full of tender chicken breast, thin noodles and spring onion pieces.   
“I’d like to open a place like this someday,” he mused. “Something small and simple that sticks around until it’s an integral part of the community.” He sighed, placing his chopsticks down.  
“I’m not the type of guy who likes to grab the spotlight, but it’s nice to be appreciated for what you do, you know?”  
“I get that... but from what I’ve seen, the team really appreciates having you there.”  
He smiles, then silently slips his hand into yours. His palms are rough and calloused from years of volleyball, but radiate heat like tiny space heaters. Like the bowl of ramen you were eating.

Kai Nobuyuki was warm and comforting, like coming home to a bowl of steaming hot ramen after a long day.

_At times like those,  
Eat this song like chocolate  
Even if you're exhausted, remember to have breakfast and lunch  
Then I'll praise you later_


End file.
